


Amerta Asmara

by StorjaHistorja



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Oh wow a fic about your rare ship in a foreign language, Penulis menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan terjun dalam neraka berisi dua orang dan tali sepatu, in which Rivette realized that hes in love with his boss, inner turmoil, whoops
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorjaHistorja/pseuds/StorjaHistorja
Summary: “Apa yang kau lakukan disini, m’sieur? Menjaga keamanan? Mencengangkan! Dimana kawananmu? Apa kau bersama si Javert?” perempuan itu melirik ke kiri-kanan, menyisir kerumunan.Rivette mengeritkan gigi mendengar nama atasannya yang disebut bagaikan sekedar nama anjing. Perempuan itu tampak tak menyadari, atau memang tidak peduli.





	Amerta Asmara

Seisi ruangan menertawakan lelaki itu—Rivette termasuk salah satu diantara mereka. Menuduh seorang walikota terhormat sebagai tahanan yang kabur? Tentu saja M. Gisquet menggeleng kecewa. Dua orang petugas disampingnya saling berbisik, bertukar hinaan. Sosok lelaki itu menundukkan kepala, menahan amarah dan rasa malu. Ia berlalu keluar Prefek setelah itu.

Kemudian waktu berlalu hingga telapak tangan berbalik. Sosok yang tak lama lalu mereka tertawakan kini berdiri tegap membusung, sebuah medali berkilap di dadanya. Meskipun tampak bangga, lelaki itu tidak memasang senyum. Javert, sang Inspektur Kepala dari Prefektur Paris. Siapa yang menyangka?

Saat sosok Javert berlalu dihadapan mereka, ia tak menunjukkan tipikal ‘ _Kalian menghinaku dulu, sekarang lihat dimana aku, dimana kalian. Kalian patut menyesal!’_ yang biasa ditunjukkan seseorang yang merangkak dari bawah, dan berhasil mencapai puncak.

Mereka sempat berprasangka buruk, jika Javert akan memperlakukan mereka bagai budak sebagai balas dendam. Mereka sungguh terkejut saat setelah sebulan berlalu, Javert tidak melakukan hal sedemikian rupa.

Sebaliknya, Prefektur menjadi jauh lebih produktif. Mereka menaruh lebih banyak meja, dan mengenakan seragam dengan kancing mengkilap. Semakin banyak mereka yang mengisi bui, semakin sedikit korupsi yang biasa dilakukan pihak-pihak tertentu. Itu berarti segala sesuatu lebih ketat, kaku, dan menguras banyak tenaga.

Namun Rivette tidak keberatan.

.

.

.

            Langit Paris tampak kelabu gelap. Dari balik jendela bar, Rivette mengutuk hujan yang tak akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menerjang tirai deras itu, tak peduli jika kesehatannya adalah bayaran. Namun dengan cepat ia menepis pemikiran jangka pendek itu.

Seorang perempuan muda berhenti di hadapan mejanya, ia tampak memindai wajahnya dan menyeringai saat menyadari seragam polisi dibalik jaket yang dikenakan Rivette. Rambut merah keriting perempuan itu membara di bawah cahaya lampu minyak, ia duduk mengisi bangku kosong di seberang Rivette.

            “Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _m’sieur_? Menjaga keamanan? Mencengangkan! Dimana kawananmu? Apa kau bersama si Javert?” perempuan itu melirik ke kiri-kanan, menyisir kerumunan.

Rivette mengeritkan gigi mendengar nama atasannya yang disebut bagaikan sekedar nama anjing. Perempuan itu tampak tak menyadari, atau memang tidak peduli. Ia melanjutkan:

            “Dia yang membuatku dan keluargaku berakhir di lubang pembuangan ini, kau tahu? Ayahku, dia menyelamatkan seorang sersan dari Waterloo. Kami merupakan keluarga terhormat. Memiliki sebuah penginapan. Kami menerima mereka yang tak lagi diterima masyarakat. Javert itu menghancurkan segalanya.”

Sesuatu tersambung dalam kepala Rivette. Kasus _Au sergent de Waterloo_ satu dekade lalu. Javert memerintahkan untuk penutupan tempat itu, karena mereka menjual seorang anak—menjual seorang anak! Kepada seorang keji, Jean Valjean, yang sebelumnya diduga telah menghilang dan tewas dalam masa tahanannya.

Rivette mengusap dahi. Perempuan muda ini harus pergi sebelum mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

            “Aku tak berniat memancing keributan, _mademoiselle_.” Lelaki itu merogoh sakunya untuk mencari kepingan apapun yang tersisa disana.

            “Oh!” seru perempuan itu tiba-tiba. Mata cemerlangnya tak lagi menatap jijik Rivette, namun kepada sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. Tampaknya ia menemukan sesuatu—seseorang—yang jauh lebih menarik ketimbang Rivette. Kemudian ia tersenyum simpati kepada Rivette. Katanya sebelum beranjak pergi: “Kita akan bertemu lagi, _m’sieur_!”

            “Semoga tidak.” Bisik Rivette setelah perempuan itu ditelan kerumunan. Ia menghela napas lega, memasukkan kembali keping logam terakhirnya ke dalam saku. Pikir Rivette, ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini sebelum ada orang lain yang menyadari kehadiran polisi diantara mereka, dan bertindak jauh lebih panik ketimbang perempuan berambut merah tadi.

Hujan masih deras di luar sana. Membuat genangan perak jalanan Paris yang dihantamnya. Rivette tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk menumpangi kereta kuda, dan jika ia mau memaksa menerobos hujan, ia tidak bisa menghabiskan setengah jam berlari dibawah guyurannya. Alternatif selain apartemen hanya satu: Prefektur Paris. Sekitar lima belas menit dari tempat ini, jika ia berlari, sepuluh menit.

.

.

.

            “Kupikir kau sudah pulang sejak dua jam lalu?” Étienne, yang bertugas piket malam ini,  mengerutkan dahi. Ia tampak risih dengan genangan air yang dibuat Rivette di ruang tunggu Prefek. Rivette dapat merasakan pipinya memerah panas. Ia tidak bisa menjawab jika di perjalanannya, entah mengapa ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah bar murah dan tak sengaja tertidur hingga suara guntur membangunkannya.

“Maukah kau ambilkan handuk, atau semacamnya?” Balas Rivette alih-alih. Pemuda di hadapannya  menggulingkan bola mata.

“Kau bersihkan genangan itu sendiri. _Monsieur l’Inspecteur_ takkan menyukainya.” Étienne berlalu menuju ruang ganti.

“Dia masih disini?” Rivette berusaha untuk tidak berseru. Étienne melirik ke arahnya dan menyeringai, mengingatkan Rivette pada perempuan berambut merah tadi.

“Tidak, namun ia masih belum kembali sejak tadi siang. Melakukan penyelidikan dengan Augustine dan Thierry. Siapa yang tahu kapan mereka datang?” Jawab pemuda itu sebelum menghilang di balik ruang ganti.

_Oh tentu saja_. Batin Rivette. Ia mengusap air hujan yang meluncur dari dahinya dengan lengan baju. Ia telah melepaskan jaket dan seragamnya yang kini membasahi kursi kayu ruang tunggu. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Tak berselang lama, Étienne keluar dari ruang ganti dengan handuk di tangan. Ia melemparkan handuk itu dan Rivette menangkapnya tanpa kesulitan.

“Aku tidak menemukan baju ganti untukmu.” Sesal Étienne. Rivette mengibaskan tangan. Ia sudah banyak menyusahkan hari ini bukan?

“Hanya perlu menggantung mereka di dekat perapian.” Katanya, merujuk jaket dan seragamnya. Étienne mengangguk setuju. Pemuda itu meninggalkan Rivette dan kembali ke posnya.

.

.

.

            Rivette memutuskan untuk mengerjakan laporannya yang belum selesai sejak kemarin sembari menunggu pakaiannya kering. Cahaya lilin dan lampu minyak membuat seisi ruangan tampak hangat keemasan. Sudah ketiga kali ia nyaris jatuh tertidur, namun ia menggelengkan kepala, memaksa dirinya untuk tetap sadar.

Ia gagal.

Rivette tidak mendengar suara kereta kuda yang berhenti di depan Prefek, menurunkan tiga orang dari dalamnya. Ia tidak mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, dan kasak-kusuk Étienne, Augustine, dan Thierry di ruang depan. Ia tidak mendengar suara berat langkah kaki _Monsieur l’Inspecteur_ yang berhenti di depan mejanya.

Ia hanya merasakan hangat saat sebuah mantel ditaruh menyelimuti bahunya. Ia tidak tahu siapa pemilik mantel itu—setidaknya hingga dirinya terbangun tengah malam nanti—dengan hujan yang akhirnya mereda di luar sana.

.

.

.

 

Mereka menyebut sosok itu sebagai seorang dengan hati kayu—keras, kaku, dan mati. _Penakut._ Mereka selalu berbisik di belakang lelaki itu, tertawa di belakangnya. _Pengecut_. Mereka kadang ikut membawa Rivette dalam gurauan tak lucu mengenai ‘obsesi atasan mereka dengan buron yang telah lama mati’ itu. _Naif._

Kerap kali mereka menyaksikan atasan mereka terdiam di hadapan poster seorang buron, Jean Valjean, dengan ilustrasi yang membuat sosoknya lebih mirip binatang buas ketimbang manusia fana.

Awalnya poster itu adalah tropi, atas keberhasilan Javert mengeluarkan Jean Valjean dari bayang-bayang Madeleine. Kini poster itu adalah titik tujuan anak panah, dan Javert selalu tepat sasaran. Rivette ingin percaya itu.

Seseorang dari mereka pernah berceletuk, menuduh jika atasan mereka telah jatuh cinta hingga terobsesi dengan sosok itu. Rivette, yang tak sengaja mendengar, nyaris melubangi laporannya dengan tinta hitam.

            “Kau takkan berkata demikian lagi.” Katanya dengan suara lebih keras ketimbang yang diinginkan.

            “Apa? Rivette, aku tak menger—?”

            “Kau. Takkan. Berkata. Demikian. Lagi.”

Seisi ruangan mendadak hening. Rivette menatap tajam mata semua orang yang ada disana. Pemuda malang yang berceletuk tadi tampak pucat di tempatnya berdiri bersama koleganya.

Tidak ada yang berani berkata semacam itu lagi, setidaknya, ketika Rivette ataupun Javert ada di depan mereka.

.

.

.

Étienne terlonjak dan nyaris menjatuhkan bukunya saat Rivette berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Ia mengerenyitkan dahi.

            “Kau nyaris membunuhku!” pemuda itu menutup bukunya malu. Kemudian ia mengenali mantel yang dikenakan Rivette. Mulainya: “Mantel itu—”

            “Sampai jumpa besok, Étienne.” Potong Rivette. Étienne mengerjapkan mata.

            “Kau takkan tinggal? Hanya beberapa jam sebelum fajar, dan masih hujan diluar sana.”

Rivette menggeleng. Ia berjalan keluar Prefek, tidak menunggu Étienne untuk membuka mulutnya, mengomentari mantel yang dikenakannya.

Hujan di luar kini sekedar tetesan lembut yang takkan lama lagi segera berhenti. Ia sudah bisa melihat bintang-bintang di langit malam Paris. Rivette mengeratkan mantel biru gelap itu, menjaga agar angin dingin tidak menerpa tubuhnya secara langsung. Segera terhirup olehnya aroma tubuh yang tertinggal dari pemilik mantel, yang—anehnya—menenangkan. Ia merasa hangat meski disekitarnya udara dingin menusuk.

Rivette baru saja melalui _Pont au Change_ ketika sesuatu seolah menghantamnya sadar, membuatnya tanpa sadar menghentikan langkah.

_‘Sial’._ Batinnya.

_‘Sialan.’_

Ia melihat sekeliling, mendapati dirinya seorang diri kecuali para gelandangan yang berteduh di pinggir dinding selokan, lelap dalam mimpi.

Kemudian Rivette mulai tertawa, kekehan kecil hingga berubah menjadi isakan.

_‘Sialan, sialan, sialan.’_ Umpatnya lagi.

Napasnya beruap saat Rivette menghela, berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ia mengusap wajah, berulang kali mengerjapkan mata. Rivette mendapati pantulan bintang-bintang dalam genangan air yang nyaris ia injak.

Oh sungguh kemalangan untuknya!

Ia lebih berharap untuk jatuh ke dalam genangan itu—atau bahkan ke dalam busuknya Seine sendiri—ketimbang _ini_!

Rivette menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tertawa lagi. Jika ada seseorang yang tak sengaja melihatnya, mereka pasti menduganya gelandangan gila.

            ‘ _Sial, sialan!’_

Rivette, lelaki malang!

Ia telah jatuh cinta.

 

 

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Amerta: Ambrosia  
> Asmara: Love
> 
> I wish I could translate this work into english, but no, I couldn't.


End file.
